The First Kiss
by kagome1316
Summary: Pairings:Sasuke,SakuraSummary: Sakura is pissed at Naruto. She has been gone for five days. Sasuke fids feelings he discovers for Sakura, but doesn't know how she feels about him.


Naruto Story

The First Kiss

By KoolkatKagomeInuyasha

Parings: Sasuke,Sakura

Summary: Sakura is pissed at Naruto. She has been gone for

five days. Sasuke finds feelings he discovers for Sakura, but

doesn't know how she feels about him.

Chapter 1

(With Sakurs) (Sakura prov.)

"Naruto is an idiot, won't take the opinion of someone,especially if it's for him to improve," Sakura said to herself. Sitting on the beach, looking out to the sea.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

"Damit I can't believe I said that," Naruto said. Sasuke was standing by a window look out side. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back later," Sasuke said. He actually went for a walk to find Sakura to see if she's cooled off, because she looked like she was really pissed at Naruto. "I hope she's okay," Sasuke said.

(With Sakura) (Sakura's prov.)

"I think I've cooled off now,"she said to herself. "I wonder if Naruto is still mad,and Sasuke I don't know if he feels the same way I feel about him," she said low enough for nobody could hear what she had said.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was walking on the boardwalk about to sit down on the beach. When he saw Sakura sitting on the beach. She looks like she hasn't eaten for five days.

(With Sakura and Sasuke)

Sasuke went down to where Sakura was sitting. He said "Hey how are you feelin because I was worried." Sakura looked at him admiring his smile for a moment. She looked at him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth and he was. She sid "yeah," with a smile.

Chapter 2

(Sasuke's prov.)

"Damit why do I feel this way when I'm near her," Sasuke said thinking to himself. "I think I love her." " No it can't be that, she's my friend nothing more, I wish she was though." "WHAT!? Am I thinking ,I wish she was something more than my friend, I don't even know if she feels th same way."

(Sakura's prov.)

"Did he just say he was worried about me," she said thinking to herself. "Maybe he does like me the same way I like him." "Wait !! Why I am I blushing, huh I think he's blulshing too."

(Normal prov.)

"Hey Sakura we should get going, because it's starting to rain,"Sasuke said. Sakura didn't move. Sasuke saw that the rain brung out her curve's. Then Sasuke said "How bout we go under that bridge to get dry, because we are both soaked and if we don't get out of the rain soon we're going to catch a cold."

Chapter 3

Sakura got up and looked at him for a moment, then she walked to where he said they should go till it stop raining.

(With Naruto) (Naruto's prov.)

"Maybe I should look for Sasuke, because it's starting to rain and it's getting late." "I hope Sakura is safe and okay," Naruto said. So Naruto went to look for Sasuke.

(With Sasuke and Sakura) (Sasuke's prov.)

"Hey Sakura can I tell you something," Sasuke said. "Sure, what do you want to tell me," Sakura said smileing. "As if this wasn't hard enough, why am I so nervous." "I can talk to a girl with ease, but when it comes to talking to Sakura about how I feel about her I get nervous."

(Sakura's prov.)

"Sakura, I love you," Sasuke said. Sakura gasped and looked at Sasude in the eyes to see if he was jokeing. Sure enough he wasn't she saw fear of rejection, wory, concern, and love.

(Sakura's prov.)

"Sasuke I've got to tell you something also." Sasuke was sacared of what Sakura was about to say.

Chapter 5

"I love you too Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke was surprised at what she just said. Then Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him not noticeing that Naruto saw them. Then Sasuke kissed Sakura.

Chapter 6

Sakura went wide eyed when Sasuke kissed her. Then she kissed him back makeing it a pasionate kiss. Naruto went wide eyed and his mouth was wide opean, because he was shocked what he just saw.

Naruto went home and went to bed. Then when Sasuke and Sakura got back. Sasuke got Sakura something to eat. Then when Sakura went to sleep in a seprate room from Sasuke and Naruto.

That night Sasuke slept in the same room as Sakura. To make sure she was okay. Then he fell a sleep next to her. Then during the night Sakura saw Sasuke laying down next to her. She concluded he was makeing sure she would be okay and kept an eye on her. Then when he layed down he must've fell asleep. She then went back to sleep.

Chapter 7

In the morning Naruto Went to see if Sakura was back and awake. So he went to her room. When he opeaned the door and looked inside. He saw Sakura and Sasuke shareing a blanket.

Also Sakura was useing Sasuke's chest as a pillow, and Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her waist. Then Sasuke woke up saw Naruto and said "can we help you," he siad smileing. Naruto said "oh, no I'll just apoligies to Sakura later." Then Naruto left the couple alone.

Chapter 8

After Naruto left Sakura started snuggling into Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke was surprised at what she was doing and let her. When Sakura woke up she heared a voice say "morining." She looked up and saw Sasuke she said "good morining." "How long have you been awake," she asked Sasuke. He said "a while you looked so relaxed and beautiful, I didn't want to wake you."

Then she gave him a passionate kiss before going to make breakfast. They seperated to catch their breath.

Chapter 9

Sakura went to the kitchen where she met Naruto who apoligysed for what he had said to her. She was shocked that Naruto apoligysed for what he said.

Sakura then set down some scrambled eggs, with some toast and some orange juice.

When Sasuke came out he was wearing what he usally wore a pair of bluw jeans and a black short sleeve T-shirt. Sakura wore her wsual blue jeans and black tanktop.

Chapter 10

Sasuke thought she looked bueatiful in what she was wearing. Sakura saw Sasuke starring at her, then she felt herself starting to blush. Sasuke saw her doing this and have her a peck on the cheek.

Her blush grew an even darker red. Sasuke just lauged. Sakura smiled then laughed herself. She loved hearing the sound of Sasuke's laugh. Also Sasuke loved the sound of Sakura. After they calmed down they started dateing.

8 Years Later

Sasuke and Sakura are still dateing and love each other more than ever. Then finailly in the afternoon Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the beach enjoying the cool afternoon breeze. When Sasuke handed Sakura a little box shaped like a heart. She opeaned it and gasped. When she saw a ring with a rose shaped on top, the stem was ruby and the petals sapphire. Sasuke had asked her to marry him. Sakura was about to cry and said "YES!!!!" She hugged then kissed him passionately. While a stream of tears went down her cheeks. When they seprated form the kiss. Sasuke saw she was crying.

He asked Sakura why she was crying. She siad she was happy she was marrying him. "Also you will be mine and I will be yours forever" she said smileing.

(The day of the wedding)

Sasuke was standing at the alter. Sakura looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She started blushing as she walked down the isle. To where Sasuke was. She noticed Sasuke smileing at how beautiful she was. "I love you Sasuke" she wispered.

"I love you too Sakura," he wispered. Then they were wed. From then on they loved each other more and more. Then one day Sakura was pregnat. Seven months later they had a girl and boy. The girls name was Nicole Marissa Iglesias and the boy's name was Alex Storm Iglesias.


End file.
